


Touch

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Am I evil?, Bill is 16 or 17, Blood, Creepy, Dark, Dark BillDip, Dipper is 13, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misery, Murder, Non Consensual, Obsessed Bill Cipher, Poor Dipper, Rape, Suffering, Tears, Yandere Bill Cipher, i will never stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill will make sure that no one will ever touch his little angel again. He`ll make sure they`ll all pay, and only then can he make his angel pure again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Ciao~ Tere~ I hope you all had a great day. Now I can make it better/worse with my Dark fanfic. I am not even sorry for these dark fanfics anymore! Hahahaa! You just can`t say no to Yandere Bill! He`s the best! Anyways enough of talk!~  
> Just enjoy!~~~

Bill glared at the nuisances that were surrounding _his_ Pinetree. He watched them from a safe distance, his pencil snapping in his hand from the force had put it through as the rage grew. They made his little angel dirty. All the hugs. All the voices. All the _touches_ that came from those horrible people. They were such liars. Always saying _much_ they love his precious angel. How they would do anything to keep him safe. Dirty liars. They really need to stop lying with those words.

 

He could- No scratch that. He _would_ be so much better for him then anybody else could ever be for him. He will be his everything. Once, _they_ will be out of the way. And it would happen oh so soon~ He couldn`t wait until his angel is finally safe in his arms. Then he could help him be pure again. And everything will be finally perfect.

 

He turned on his heel and walked away from those demons and his precious angel. Who would be his, _only his_ soon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His angel was finally here! He was finally in his arms! Sure he was shaking and crying. But that was okay. That meant he was just excited. Oh and so was he. They were finally together. He ran his fingers through his love`s soft, earthly brown hair. His fingers were bloody so some of the blood went onto his sapling`s hair. He didn`t mind. That just made him so much more perfect in his eyes. Speaking of blood. He really should wash his clothes from this blood soon enough. But then again, He loved blood. Their blood and screams were probaly the only thing he likes aboutb those wretched people. So he was glad he collected their blood. He and his little sapling could bathe in it together. Oh he just couldn`t wait!

 

_"W-Why d-did y-you do i-it? W-Who are y-you?"_

He was pulled out of his fantasies when he heard his sweetheart talk. He felt angry that his love didn`t know who he was, but that`s okay. He would learn. He smiled widely down on his angel. His face, as well, covered in blood.

 

_"I did this for us, and for love~you`re mine and they were in my way. And my name is Bill. Oh and believe me when I say that you are going to scream this name tonight~"_

He pushed his angel on his hands and knees, but not before removing his own clothes. He wanted thier bodies to rub against eachother. Their fingers entangled on their days most wonderful night. He connected their lips in a forceful kiss, before pushing himself in dry. He moaned into the boy`s mouth at the feeling of the his angel around him. They were now bound together. Forever.

 

He continued slamming himself inside and out of his lover. Every thrust felt amazing, like pure heaven. The boy`s cries sounded so beautiful as well. The boy begged him. But he wasn`t sure what he was saying. Since he was only focusing on this pleasure. after some time of this intense pleasure it came to an end, becaiuse all good things had to come to an end. He came into his lover with a loud, very loud moan. He panted heavily and pulled himself out of his angel. A mixture of blood and his cum came out of the boy.

 

He grinned at this and sighed happily. He pulled the boy close to himself. His angel was pure again. Those demons wouldn`t taint him anymore. He giggled darkly and said his final sentence before falling asleep.

 

_"I love you, my angel~"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Comment and Kudos! It would mean everything to me! And would make me feel better. Especially because I twisted my ankle in the gym class today...Anyways have a good day or night!
> 
> Bye~~~ 
> 
> PS: Sorry if this sucks. I started writing this late at night. So I am tired now. Sorry!


End file.
